Why Do You Wear The Scarf?
by Phantom of Runes
Summary: Uh Oh! A sugar high Beast Boy, a game of questions, and lots of embarassment! What does our favorite green changeling have planned for us today? *Slight Cursing, Hopefully Funny* *Guest Star: Rorek!*


**Why Do You Wear The Scarf?**  
**By:** Phantom of Runes  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the TT, they belong to DC Comics, and other respective owners.

* * *

"Hey Rorek, why do you wear that scarf?"

Beast Boys voice ﬂoated from the circular couch, to the open kitchen where the mage was currently leaning against the counter, conversing with Raven. The changeling himself sat with his arm around Terra, both of them waiting for their chance at the new  
one-person video game that Cyborg was currently beating. Starﬁre sat at the table, cradling Silkie in her arms and cooing. Robin sat nearby, ﬁlling out multiple reports. At his words, both Rorek and Raven turned their heads to look at him from their place at  
the counter.

Rorek set down his tea mug and cleared his throat "Why would you ask?" He asked, his words smooth and accented.

Raven set glanced at both Rorek and Beast Boy, before setting her mug on the counter as well. Beast Boy looked up at the main screen where Cyborg was torching zombies. "Because that one dude in the game wears a scarf over his face, and he's actually a girl." He  
paused and send a wide-eyed look at Rorek. "You're a dude right?"

Rorek made an odd noise in the back of his throat as he glared at the offending changeling. "Of-"

"Cause if you're not, Raven will have to crush on somebody else." The green human continued. "And of course, I'm always open for that option." he gave a cry of pain as Terra elbowed him in the lung.

A blush spread over Ravens face before she reddened in anger. "He's a guy Beast Boy, and why would you think-"

"How do you know he's a guy ?" Beast Boy questioned, interrupting again. His green eyes grew huge. "Did you and him..."

"I am a male." Rorek said quickly. What was visible of his face had turned a soft pink

Beast Boy only looked confused. "I didn't ask if you were a mail man."

"No Beast Boy," Terra cut in. "He means he's a guy."

Beast Boys gaze swiveled once again to the embarrassed wizard. "If you're a guy then, what else would make you wear a scarf?"

"Yes, why is it you must constantly wear that scarf, Friend Rorek?" Starﬁres voice sounded. Silkie peered up too, wiggling his small feet in the air.

Robin looked up from his work to look at Rorek. The room became silent as everyone looked at the white haired man. The only sounds were the occasional, unintelligent grunts from Cyborg.

"Does the answer really matter?" Rorek said uncomfortably.

Beast Boy was coming up with his own theories. "Are you a ﬂoating head? Cause I can't see your neck either. Do you not have a nose..." His eyes grew big. "Do you not have a mouth? Do you talk to us with your head so we're tricked into thinking you are, like,  
talking? Cause if you don't have a mouth, how you gonna kiss Rae?"

Raven, who had picked up her mug and taken a sip, choked on her tea. She began making an odd gurgling sound. Having an extreme coughing ﬁt, she sent a death glare that would have killed the changeling sixty times over. "I..w-will kill you...when...you-you sleep." She got out.

Terra laughed. "You can't do that."  
Raven glared at her. "Why... not?" She said darkly.

"I watch him when he sleeps." Terra said seriously.

Before anybody could comment on that strange thought, Rorek cleared his throat. He cast a glance at the recovering Raven, before looking at the questioning morpher. "I have a mouth. And I can't speak telepathically."

"Damn it!" Beast Boy whined. "How come Aqualad can do it, but an ultra old guy can't?"

Rorek glared at him. "I never ﬁnished my studies! And I'm only seventeen years if age!"

"Correction!" Beast Boy shrieked, jumping at the shocked wizard. "You are 1000 and seventeen, you could be my grandpa!" He stopped suddenly in his path and made a disgusted face. "Eww Raven, I didn't know you liked older guys, I mean, that's like, bizarre!"

Raven appeared in front of the changeling, her gaze murderous. "Stop spouting off nonsense!" She snapped at him. "You aren't making any sense!"

"I didn't even know you knew the word 'bizarre'." Robin commented.

"Of course I do! I'm not an idiot you know!" Beast Boy snapped on his direction.

"Could've had me fooled." Raven muttered, returning to her place beside Rorek.

"Eh." Cyborg grunted from the couch.  
"Shut up Cy!" Beast Boy barked at the metal teen. "You don't know what the hell you're talkin bout!"

Another grunt sounded, and Raven sighed deeply, rubbing her temple.

"Was it always like this?" Rorek whispered to her.  
Raven looked up at him. "Most the time it was worse. I think you calmed everyone down."

He cast a glance around the room at the bickering adolescents. "Yes, they all certainly seem...calm."

Raven laughed, only to have Beast Boy in her face again. "I knew it!"

She sighed again. "Knew what exactly?"

His eyes ﬂashed at her. "Knew you liked him!"  
Before she could protest, he clamped his hands over her mouth. He sent a desperate glance at Robin. "Break Larry's ﬁnger again so I can take her mouth!"

"What?" Rorek said, his eyes widening comically.

"He's a ﬁfth dimension me. He had a hard name to pronounce, so we called him Larry." Robin explained. "He has a magic ﬁnger, and when I accidentally broke it, it screwed up the city."

"Fifth dimension.." Rorek repeated.

A ﬂash of black energy sent Beast Boy ﬂying back. The changeling glared at Raven, but  
ran right back up to Rorek.

"So why do you wear the scarf?" He repeated his earlier question.

Rorek narrowed his eyes at the smaller person. "I thought we already gone through this." He said tiredly.

Beast Boy shook his head vigorously. "No man, you avoided the question. Now we all really want to know.

"Mherg!" Sounded from the couch.

"I shouldn't have to answer." Rorek sniffed.

"Why! Why in the name of tofu would you wear that fashionless piece of... Whatever it is?"

"Tofus nasty..." Came the mumbled answer from the gaming teen on the sofa.  
Beast Boy turned an unattractive shade of red, and whipped around to face the sofa direction. As he opened his mouth,

"Its not fashionless!" Raven defended the mage.

The green person turned back around. "Anything you say in defense of that scarf is invalid! You probably think it makes him even more sexy than he already is!"

Ravens face turned a shade so bright of crimson, that her face seemed to match the gemstone on her forehead. Rorek turned to face her, but Robin interrupted.

"You worded that weird Beast Boy...What do you think of Rorek?" The masked teen questioned the other.

"That's not important right now!" BB shrieked, his tone shooting up twenty octaves. "What's important is why he wears that scarf!"

Rorek turned back to face the green adolescent. "Why does it matter-"

"Stop stalling!"

"But why-"

"Why!"

"Why do you-"

"Why!"

"When do-"

"WHY?" Beast Boy screamed, mad hilarity glinting in his eyes. He bent forward so close to Rorek that the wizard had to bend backwards over the counter.

Rorek pushed the changeling off of him. "...You people wear things like this scarf! I shouldn't be singled out!" "What?" Raven asked.

"...sunuvabitch..." Cyborg mumbled as his character died.

"...Well, you... Robin wears a mask!" Rorek shouted triumphantly, "And Cyborg wears armor that does not remove...Lady Raven wears her hood!"

Beast Boy rubbed his chin. "Hmm, touché. I'll make a deal with you then..."

"What?" Rorek cried. "I thought if I answered it'd be the end!"

"...If you take off your scarf, Robin will take off his mask."

"No I won't!" Robin shouted, leaping to his feet. "You're going to far Beast Boy, I won't do that!"

"C'mon dude!" Beast Boy whined. "We all have bets on your eye color! You gotta take it off sometime!"

"You...all of you have bets on my eye color?"

Beast Boy nodded quickly. "Yeah! I bet that you have laser eyes, and the mask keeps the lasers from reading our minds and turning our brains to mush." He clasped his hands together and batted his eyelashes. "So heroic!"

Robin glanced around at the guilty Titans. "You all bet on me?"

Raven raised a hand. "I bet blue."

Rorek glanced at her, before looking at Robin too. "Blue." He agreed.

"Green." Starﬁre interjected.

"Gray." Terra mumbled.

"Coconut..." Cyborg called.

Robin made a face. "What? Coconut? What the hell does that mean?"

Beast Boy ignored the leader and addressed Rorek. "So take of your scarf, and somebody makes 50 bucks indirectly. You'd be helping society! Just take off the freakin scarf! Or tell me why you don't want to! That loophole will work too!"

Rorek looked like he was deep in thought. "When I faced the dragon, I didn't want to breathe in harmful fumes?" He said meekly.

Raven glared at him and he ﬂinched visibly under her gaze. "Now you and I both know that there's many reasons why that explanation doesn't work. You were wearing that in the book; before you faced anything. All of us fought a dragon and didn't need scarves. And you're still wearing the scarf."

The Mage looked almost desperate now. "Because it looks cool?" He said hesitantly.

Raven stared at him. "Until three weeks ago you thought when somebody said something was cool, they were dying of hypothermia."

Beast Boy growled and turned to Raven. "Don't you know what he looks like without the  
scarf?"

She raised a brow. "No...why would I of all people?"

"Well, hasn't he kissed you?"

"What? No!"

"But... You want him to."

"Yes!...No!...Maybe...No! Nonono!" Raven said, a horriﬁed look dawning on her face.

"Ha!" Beast Boy crowed. "The truth reveals itself! I win the game!" He turned in the direction of the sofa. "Hey Cy, you owe me ﬁfty bucks!"

"Huh?" The cybernetic teens gaze left the screen for a minute. Drawing in the red face of Raven, Rorek staring at her, and Beast Boy beaming, he came to a startling conclusion. "This is the common room

"Yah Cy, and you owe me mooooney!" Beast Boy said happily.

"For what?"

"Rae likes Rorrie! First I'm gonna buy a new game, then some new tofu, then..."

"...That means you owe me money BB."

"...Then some movies, then... What? Why do I owe you money?"

"Because I'm the one that bet they liked each other. You bet against me, so you lost."

The color drained from the changelings face. "Shit." He turned to Robin. "Do you have lasers for eyes?"

"...No..."

"Ha! That's ﬁfty more bucks BB! You owe me 100 dollars!"

"Double shit...Hey Cy, you just died in the game."

"Huh? What? Damn it! One more life!"

As the two argued, Starﬁre's long hair was being eaten by Silkie, Terra was choking on laughter as a result, and Ravens face was still red as she began to recover from her embarrassment. Then she recalled what the two teens had been arguing about.

"They bet on me?" She said disbelievingly, glancing around for conﬁrmation.

"Doesn't feel so great, does it?" Robin sniffed, stalking into the kitchen for food.

Raven ﬂushed and pulled up her hood. She was unbelievingly mortiﬁed that she had just admitted one of her secrets under the pressure of Beast Boy. Never having fallen for one of his 20 Question games before, she couldn't bring herself to face anyone-let  
alone the wizard she had admitted to liking; who was right next to her. She whipped around to leave but was stopped by a gentle hand grabbing her wrist. She turned slowly, dreading the gaze of Rorek's crystalline eyes. To her utter surprise, he seemed to be smiling; the corners of his eyes were tilted upwards. Raven felt a ﬂash of anger at that. How dare he laugh and smile at her humiliation! She instantly began thinking up a 'screw off' speech, but was stopped when he reached up and lowered her hood.

"What're you-" Raven was cut off as the scarf was lowered, and his mouth landed on hers. So cliche. She couldn't help but think.

Beast Boy, however, was becoming increasingly excited. He opened his mouth to yell at the newly established couple, but was stopped as several pairs of hands clamped over his mouth. A series of garbled nonsense escaped him, but none of it made it above the volume of 'mufﬂed whisper'. Cyborg had a huge grin across his face, Starﬁre looked as excited as Beast Boy felt, and Robin and Terra were smirking knowingly.

Beast Boy quickly morphed to a rat, ran over to the two magic-users, and morphed back. He pushed Raven away and ogled Rorek.

"You have a normal face!" He said, gaping at the wizard. "Nothing's special about that it at all!"

An angular chin, high cheek bones, and gaunt cheeks formed a perfectly normal face, if not slightly feminine. A perfect eyebrow was raised, and thin lips pulled into a smirk. "You were expecting a gruesome scar, or odd birthmark?" Rorek teased the outraged changeling.

"Well, yeah!" Beast Boy shouted, still gaping. "Why else would you be so weird about it? Now I just wanna know why you didn't want to take it off!"

Rorek glanced guiltily at Raven. "Me...and Cyborg came up with a conspiracy."

"The governments trying to brainwash us? I knew there was something weird about iCarly!"

"And Drake and Josh!" Terra called.

Beast Boy whipped around to face her. "You don't know what you're taking about! That show tells me how to live my life!"

"That explains a lot, actually." Robin murmured.

Raven stepped forward, waving her arms. "Okay, what conspiracy are you talking about here?" She glared at both Cyborg and Rorek. "What did you two do?"

Cyborg stepped forward. "I put sugar in BB's tofu stuff today."

"Why?" Raven asked, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Because when he gets all hyper, he like to play 20 Questions, and he asks totally random things, and doesn't stop until he gets answers. That's why he's been so damn freaky today." He sent a glare at the green teen who was now writhing on the ﬂoor for an  
unknown reason.

"And... What does 20 Questions accomplish?"

"Well, I told Rorek to be really defensive about his scarf, then I asked BB why Rorek wore his scarf. Me and him made the bet this morning if you, ya know, liked him." Cyborg beamed around the room. "See? Everything's all happy and great! No need to  
punish the matchmaker!"

Raven ﬂushed and looked at the red Rorek and the happy robot. "You two are horrible!" She faced Rorek. "I can't believe you, of all people would go along with something like this!"

He shrugged, his face continually getting a darker shade of red. "At least it worked...?"

Raven ﬂushed again and her glare fell apart. "You're just lucky I like you." Rorek grinned widely as she turned to face Cyborg. "You're not gonna be so lucky though." Then she cast her gaze on the feverish changeling. ''And don't get me started on how badly you're  
going to hurt in the morning."

Suddenly Beast Boy shot up from the ﬂoor, his gaze wide eyed and bleary. His eyes fell on Robin. "Dude! Rorek took off his scarf! That means Robin has to take off his mask!"

Robin immediately shot backwards. "No, no...I never agreed to that! Nobody agreed to that!"

"Everyone respects the deal man!" BB shrieked as he took off after Robin.

"Help me!" Robin snapped at Cyborg as the chase rounded back by them again. "Stop the psycho!"

Raven snorted, turning back to look up at Rorek. "Remember when you asked me if everyone was always like this?"

Rorek thought a moment. "Yes."

She glared at him. "On second thought, I think you've made it worse instead of calmer. A lot worse."

He only laughed, taking her hand. "Well you've certainly helped me."

Raven rolled her eyes and smiled as an outraged yell sounded from Beast Boy.

"How the hell were you right about his eye color Cy? How can somebody have coconut..."

* * *

_Okay, I do completely realize that this is...weird. The characters are really OC, some of the lines don't make sense... Sorry! This is, once again, one of my older stories, completely based on arguments with my sister. Hence why they are so... eccentric. I am still highly unskilled I'm the art of dialogue, that's why they talk weird! But reviews are loved, so tell me what ya think!_

**_Phantom of Runes_**


End file.
